One step forward into darkness
by Hell-Later-On
Summary: Stiles prend les grand moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, c'est a dire Derek.. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A alors voici mon premier oneshot :)**

**j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

Les arbres défilaient derrière la fenêtre si rapidement que l'on pouvait à peine les distinguer. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel et l'intérieur de la voiture était si sombre que Stiles avait toute les difficultés à voir les traits tendus du visage de Derek. Stiles lui se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour rendre Derek aussi furieux, ses mains étaient accrochées au volant comme si c'était la gorge de Kate. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne touche à SON Stiles. Il avait bien failli intervenir mais au lieu d'attaquer le garçon qui discutait avec Stiles d'une certaine manière qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il alla seulement kidnapper ce qui lui appartenait et repartit filant à toute allure dans sa Camaro noire comme la nuit.  
-S'il t'approche encore une fois, je le tue. Derek avait-il grogné entre ses dents serrées.  
Derek pouvait se montrer très jaloux quand il le voulait, rectification: tout le temps. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne plaisait pas à Stiles, bien qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, mais Stiles aimait bien le fait que Derek ne puisse pas supporter qu'on l'approche. À vrai dire, il adorait ça, c'est pourquoi il avait flirter avec Danny. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention d'un loup garou, mais entre vous et moi... C'était la plus efficace. Elle avait eu le don de faire sortir Derek hors de ses gonds dès la seconde où il avait approché ce pauvre Danny, simple pion dans son jeu stratégique.  
-Tu ne peux pas tuer Danny, tout le monde aime Danny. Stiles lui répondit savant très bien où tout cela allait le mener.  
Derek grogna lourdement et se rangea sur le côté de la route alors que Stiles sourit de satisfaction. Il adorait où cela allait le mener. Derek lui bouillait de l'intérieur rageant sur l'Alpha en lui de ne pas se montrer. Maintenant s'en était trop. Il ouvrit la portière tirant Stiles hors de la voiture la referma brusquement et plaqua Stiles contre la voiture.  
-Tu vas me rendre fou! Avait-il dangereusement grondé dans son oreille pressant tout son corps contre le sien.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune garçon jouait avec le feu comme ça, on aurait même pu dire qu'il était pyromane... Sans parler de toutes les fois où il avait carrément allumé un incendie en Derek qui, au mieux de ses forces, essayait de se contrôler. Stiles savait quel effet il avait sur lui et il savait comment l'utiliser.  
-Et comment vais-je te rendre fou? Stiles susurra dans son oreille glissant son doigt tranquillement sur ses muscles à travers son T-shirt gris.  
Ce dernier frappa violemment la voiture de son poing avant de lancer quelques jurons et d'empoigner rudement Stiles par la taille.  
-Comme ça..  
Derek plaqua ses lèvres bouillantes sur celles de Stiles qui n'attendait que ça depuis des mois. Il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner bruyamment alors que son corps, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, se relaxa sous l'effet du baiser. Stiles emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek tout en se laissant dominer docilement, mais plus pour longtemps. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et y entraîna Derek l'empoignant par le chandail. Il s'assit sur lui, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants de son oreille, en passant par sa mâchoire prononcée pour finir sur ses clavicules. Derek de son côté en avant profité pour se débarrasser du chandail de Stiles qu'il trouvais, depuis quelques mois, bien trop inutile à son goût. Quand aux mains baladeuses de Stiles, elles parcouraient tranquillement mais sûrement le chemin tracé par son envie de plus en plus intense qui remontait des cuisses de Derek jusqu'en dessous de son chandail lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement sous le corps massif et en sueur de l'Alpha qui se débarrassa en hâte de sa veste de cuir noir et de son T-Shirt gris. La lueur de la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux qui changeaient constamment de leur bleu fascinant habituel pour un rouge dangereux.  
Leurs lèvres se soudaient encore et encore en baisers d'une passion à en faire rougir les plus grands couples de l'histoire humaine, ne se séparant seulement que pour l'instant d'une seconde pour laisser le temps aux deux amants de reprendre leurs souffles. Leurs mains se faisaient agressives, chacune ne laissant aucun endroit inexploré, dévorants avec désir ce qui leur avait été jusqu'à présent, impossible de découvrir. La chaleur embuant les vitres ne tarda pas à faire passer l'atmosphère à un niveau supérieur, non seulement cette atmosphère était-elle torride, mais elle était animale, bien sûr Derek contribuait en grand à cette partie grâce à ses grognements incessants, mais en partie grâce à la constante bataille qu'ils menaient, devant constamment tout deux luter contre eux mêmes. Derek, lui, luttait contre la bête sauvage en son intérieur qui hurlait, s'époumonant au moindre contact des mains ardentes de Stiles et l'envie de couvrir son corps bouillant de morsures, quand à Stiles, l'envie de se rendre à la meilleur partie au plus vite, mais tout ça était trop bon pour monter la barre maintenant. Et cette chaleur qui augmentait sans arrêt, elle finit par avoir raison du plus vieux qui trancha le siège du conducteur et ensuite les pantalons de Stiles en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas le blesser. Stiles lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang lui rappelant que ses jeans lui avait coûté 60 dollars et qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui en boxer (si Derek ne les détruisait pas eux aussi d'ici la fin demain matin, car s'était sur que cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas..). Derek eu comme seule réaction de plaquer son corps contre celui piégé sous le sien, celui qui devait être rappelé qui était en contrôle de la situation ici, celui qui brûlait entre la banquette de cuir noir et le corps de son amant quand ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement alors que le bruit d'une voiture se stationnant tout près mis à fin à leur petits jeux.  
« C'est La voiture de Derek Hale, je vais aller la voir.. » Derek avait-il entendu l'officier de patrouille parler dans son émetteur-récepteur se dirigeant vers la voiture.  
-C'est ton père!  
La seule idée du Shérif Stilinksi découvrant son fils non seulement forniquant dans une voiture de sport en pleine nuit et aussi qu'il découvrirait par le fait même que son fils était gay avec Derek Hale, un homme accusé du meurtre de sa sœur et de bien d'autres gens, leur donna tout deux l'envie de se sauver à toutes jambes.  
Derek roula en bas du siège, Stiles le suivant et ils se cachère tout deux sous les vêtements qu'ils s'étaient arrachés l'un à l'autre dans leur course déchaînée.  
Les pas et la lampe de poche du Shérif Stilinski firent deux fois le tour de la voiture tentant désespérément d'y apercevoir quelque chose au travers de la buée d'on laquelle était recouverte toute les fenêtres sans la moindre exception quand il fit demi tour et reparti. Les deux amants qui avaient retenu leurs souffles respirèrent enfin.  
-On devrait finir ça chez moi.. le plus vieux a-t-il proposer soulevant sans aucune difficultés le plus jeune qui était entendu par dessus lui sur l'étroit plancher (si on peut appeler ça du plancher) de la voiture de sport.  
Et Stiles lui répondit avec l'idée de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire en dehors d'un endroit aussi petit que celui dans lequel ils étaient confinés:  
- Avec plaisir!


	2. Chapter 2

Leurs esprits avaient eu le temps de se calmer, bien sûr il restait toujours un peu de cette passion ardente comme quand Derek avait tout simplement défoncé la porte avant, tenant Stiles dans ses bras comme une nouvelle mariée. Mais maintenant, leurs baisers n'étaient plus passionnées, mais remplis de tendresse, leurs mains ne se faisaient plus agressives, au contraire, elles voyageaient avec prudence et délicatesse sur leurs corps entrelacés, savourant avec délice chaque petites secondes toutes plus importantes que les précédentes. Seule la lumière de la lune reflétait sur leur deux corps, fusionnant dans la pénombre, debout dans le noir avec pour seul spectateurs les grains de poussière qui voletaient doucement dans l'air chargé d'une énergie toute nouvelle. La douce musique de la nuit prenait place elle aussi dans l'univers intime qu'ils avait créé. Ils étaient l'exemple même de la plus grande force existant sur cette terre, l'amour. L'amour en son état pur, sans artifices ni mensonges. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça pendant des heures et des jours durant, ils se sentaient à leur place dans les bras de l'autre.

Tout deux étaient près à l'avouer, à le crier sur tout les toits s'il le fallait... Ils s'aimaient. Ce n'était plus une question de plaisir ou de passion, mais bien de prouver à l'autre à quel point il était le centre de son univers, sa raison de vivre. Derek n'avait plus eu personne dans sa vie depuis Kate, même elle lui paraissait plus comme une blague comparée à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même avec Stiles. Leurs lèvres nouées ensembles refusaient formellement de se séparer, elles ne le faisaient que lorsque l'air devenait un besoin pressant si elles voulaient s'étreindre encore et encore. Parfois ils s'arrêtaient quelques secondes pour se regarder, s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien réel, être certains que la vie leur avait vraiment envoyer cet amour sans condition, cette chance incroyable d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour. L'incroyable chance d'avoir trouvé la partie manquante qui les transformaient en être à part entière.

-Derek.. Souffla Stiles calmement dans son oreille.

Derek souleva doucement son compagnon du plancher pour le presser contre un des murs noircis par les flammes dix ans plus tôt et où le chuchotement de Stiles résonnait encore. Ce dernier croisa les jambes dans son dos comme ses bras dans son cou. Derek pouvait entendre le cœur de Stiles débattant à toute vitesse dans son torse collé au sien, c'était leur première fois à tout les deux, bien sur Derek avait eu d'autres relations avec des filles, mais elles étaient sans importances et de plus, Stiles n'était pas une fille... Ce n'était pourtant pas la nervosité qui faisait battre le cœur du plus jeune à cette vitesse impressionnante, mais plutôt par le fais même que la simple présence de Derek avait le don de lui faire perdre tout ses moyens, peut-être qu'il paraissait en parfait contrôle comme plus tôt dans la soirée, mais tout se bousculait, s'embrouillait dans sa tête et il agissait stupidement dès que Derek se trouvait près de lui comme en ce moment.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que Derek les fit lentement valser à travers la pièce sous les rayons de la lune perçants à travers la partie du toit manquante et les fenêtres. Il déposa Stiles sur le sol et le fit tournoyer dans ses bras.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser? Stiles rigola alors que Derek le fit tournoyer encore et le colla contre lui brusquement.

-Ce sera sûrement la seule fois, alors tais-toi et apprécie le moment. Derek l'informa tout en continuant de les faire valser paisiblement sur la musique créé par le son des criquets et du plancher grinçant sous leurs pas.

Stiles lova sa tête dans le creux du cou de Derek.

-Et demain? Demanda-t-il. Qu'arrivera-t-il demain?

-Nous verrons une fois là, pour l'instant c'est juste toi et moi en train de danser un slow d'accord? Derek lui répondit tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains et d'embrasser ses lèvres douces comme de la soie. Je veux que tu ne pense plus à rien d'autre, tu penses trop Stiles, laisse toi aller pour une fois. Tout ce qui importe c'est toi et moi d'accord.

Et c'est ce que Stiles fit. Il savoura le moment présent sans penser à demain, sans penser qu'ils auront des explications à faire à la meute bientôt, sans penser au fait qu'il faudra annoncer à son père et à tout le monde son homosexualité, sans penser à la meute d'alpha qui rodait sûrement dans les parages de Beacon Hills, sans penser au fait que Derek avait complètement détruit son pantalon dans leur élan de passion, sans penser au fait qu'il était complètement nul en danse. Il savoura ce moment parfait, blottit dans les bras de Derek, celui qu'il aimait, savourant chaque petits détails: son souffle chatouillant son cou, sa tête sur ses larges épaules, ses bras musclés le protégeant du monde extérieur, ses grandes mains sur ses hanches, son odeur réconfortante, la chaleur enveloppante dégagée par son corps. Toutes les petites choses qui faisaient qu'il était complètement fou de Derek. Et tout ce temps passé à se retenir de lui sauter dessus comme un sauvage, de le couvrir de baisers de la tête au pieds, il n'aurait plus à se retenir maintenant.

Derek lui comprenait enfin ce que c'était d'avoir trouver son compagnon, sa raison de vivre, celui pour qui il se bâterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La personne unique qui ferait battre son cœur comme un fou à la simple pensé de son visage. Il l'avait trouvé dès sa rencontre avec Stiles, sa vie avait soudainement prit un sens depuis ce jour. Depuis l'incendie elle avait été sombre, sans aucun but ni raison, errant çà et là sans jamais trop savoir pourquoi. Mais maintenant, la seule vu des grands yeux noisettes de Stiles lui rappelait qui il était vraiment, dans ses bras il se sentait enfin à la maison, un mot qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis bien longtemps. Toutes les pièces s'ajustaient à la perfection lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se complétaient comme deux âmes perdues qui s'étaient retrouvés après des millions d'années à vagabonder dans l'univers à la recherche de quelque chose sans savoir ce que cette chose était.

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras et l'allongea délicatement sur les couvertures blanches du lit, se débarrassant de son jeans au passage. Il couvrit l'estomac de son compagnon de baisers, remontant jusque dans son cou pour enfin finir son chemin sur ses lèvres qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'embrasser. Stiles noua ses jambes dans le dos de Derek l'obligeant à se coller contre lui. À l'aide de ses pieds, il réussi à faire glisser le slip de Derek sur le plancher alors que le plus vieux ne tarda pas à lui faire la même chose. Stiles se redressa forçant Derek à s'assoir, ils en étaient rendus à la partie qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

Ils savouraient ce moment si précieux, l'intense proximité de leur deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre, plus aucunes barrières pour les éloignés désormais. Ils pouvaient enfin savourer ce qui leur avait été interdit depuis trop longtemps, sentir leurs deux corps ne faisant qu'un, se fusionner ensemble, se mouvant en parfaite synchronisation. Ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ils ne baisaient pas non plus. Non, rien de tout ça.. Ils faisaient l'amour en son sens même, ce n'était pas qu'un simple rapport sexuel, mais bien de l'amour étant donné sans même en vouloir en retour. Ils n'attendaient rien de l'autre, ils se prouvaient tout simplement qu'ils s'aimaient véritablement, mais le mot 'amour' est tellement dit souvent qu'il en perd son vrai sens. Ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre dans toute leur vulnérabilité, sans aucunes défenses. Ils abaissaient les armes, baissaient leurs gardes, pour une fois sans se préoccuper de tout ces problèmes auquel ils devraient bien faire face un jour. C'est ainsi, leurs corps liées par un lien intense qu'ils se firent l'amour avec tendresse dans l'obscurité et le silence de leur petit univers intime où seul l'instant présent comptait réellement, où ils ne seraient pas jugés, où ils pouvaient être eux même..

Ils finirent donc leur nuit lovés l'un contre l'autre, sous les couvertures du lit douillet de Derek qui leur servira plus tard de nid où ils pourront se réfugier, prendre du recul et être ce qu'ils sont vraiment.

Stiles n'écoutait plus que le souffle de Derek et les battements de son cœur, la plus belle mélodie qu'il eu connu, sa tête reposant calmement sur son torse.

Derek lui, resserra ses bras autour de Stiles, pour le protéger contre le monde extérieur, il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal, il serait toujours là pour lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Je t'aime. Derek chuchota-t-il dans les cheveux de Stiles.

-Je t'aime. Stiles lui répondit sombrant petit à petit dans un sommeil profond.

Mais le plus beau, c'est qu'ils le pensaient vraiment et c'est ce qui rendait ce moment plus parfait que tout, ils étaient l'exemple même de la plus grande force existant sur cette terre: l'amour...

L'amour en son état pur.. Sans artifices, ni mensonges...


End file.
